


taste the rainbow (it is not a rainbow, the rainbow is a lie)

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Idiots, Multi, oswald should've known better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Flick could not believe he actually was going to do it.





	

Flick could not believe he actually was going to do it. Albany was choking right behind Oswald, Cyn was positively howling, and it took all of Flick’s skills and concentration to keep up the act, but it seemed that Oswald was absolutely blind to the state the other two were in, and just kept nodding, visibly interested. 

‘It really tastes nothing like you'd expect it to. The secret is known only to Nimbohr-born cooks.’ At this point, Flick had no idea what was coming out of her mouth. 

The unbelievably sour smell of citruses mixed with cherries saturated the whole room already. 

Oswald sat down and grabbed the spoon. Albany, still wheezing, sat right next to him. Cyn, her eyes still tearing up a little, stood to the side, to get the best view possible. 

Flick sat down on Oswald’s other side, watching the spoon’s journey with unhealthy interest. 

The way Oswald’s face changed the second the mix touched his tongue was what finally broke down Flick’s composure. Almost falling off the chair, Flick could see in the corner of her eye that Albany and Cyn were not better off. 

As soon as Oswald realised, that getting the taste of his tongue won't be an easy matter, he decided to make sure he wouldn't be the only one suffering. 

Cyn just rolled her eyes and sighed, regretting it instantly, when she was handed a spoon. 

Surprisingly, she decided it wasn't that bad. 

Leaving Flick, Albany and Oswald, still determined to share his agony, in the dining hall, she wandered off, the bowl in one hand, spoon in another. 


End file.
